Imperfection and chaos
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Sequel to Imperfection and Butterflies, it shows the adventure of Discord and Fluttershy with their two newborns Primrose and Chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

Imperfection and Chaos: Sequel

Ch 1

"Midnight calls"

The sound of high pitch crying woke them up in the middle of the night.

Startled out of their sleep, they bear grey bags under their eyes. After being back into his wife and his new foals lives he has been awaken more than five times in the middle of the night for the past week. His young wife struggles under the covers ready to fly over to their children to bottle feed them, groggily lifting herself up from their bed only to feel her husband put up his paw stopping her.

"I will take this, my dear" he said tiredly, she smiles slightly at him putting her head back on her pillow.

"Thank you Discord" she mumble weakly, being half-asleep.

"Anything for you, Fluttershy….and once I return I do expect a reward for my efforts in the morning" he grins making her turn red hiding her face under the covers.

He flies out of the room into his children's room finding two wailing foals in each of their cribs he picks up Primrose with his tail as he picks up Chaotic with his claws; he brings them both into his arms taking a seat in the air and began to rock them back and forth slowly soothing them. They both look up at their father, their eyes glossy, whimpering up at him making him smile at them.

"oh~ how is my two favorite abominations?" he coos "Waking up your daddy in the middle of the night….naughty, naughty" he chuckles, using his powers he conjures up two bottle of warm milk, he positions them in front of his children who writhes against his arms.

"Now, now" he struggles "Just take your milk and h-hey!-wait!"

They both fly off away going to each other's side with a giggle, he reaches for them making the foals fly away avoiding him with a strain of giggles. He turns to them his hands above his head growling.

"Come now, Primrose, Chaotic….no times for games, papa is very tired….we could play in the morning but I really need you two to go to sleep!" he dives for them, Chaotic raises his small paw and gave his fingers a snap disappearing away with his sister to appear behind him. Discord collides his head with the bedroom wall with a thud, sliding down and landing on the floor, a bump appearing on top of his head. His children look at one another with concern flying towards their unconscious father landing beside him. Primrose whimpers putting her hoof on her father's cheek giving him a nudge, Chaotic crawls over his muzzle, tugging at his close eyelid lifting it up to see his eyes rolled back in his head. They both began to tear up, becoming guilty from their reckless behavior and causing the injury on their beloved chaotic father as they began letting out sniffles making Discord open his eyes grabbing the both of them off guard.

"Gotcha!" he exclaims, his two foals smile widely at him happy to see their father was unharmed, they both laid their heads on his shoulders cooing happily making him smile proudly at them. "Come on, time for my little pranksters to go back to sleep" he grins placing them in their cribs, he gives them both a warm bottle of milk which they took gladly, suckling the bottle dry before yawning and falling back to sleep. He smiles lovingly at his off springs giving them both a peck on the head before flying back to his bed collapsing on the mattress, stirring Fluttershy awake.

"How were they?" She asks.

"They were fine….no trouble at all" He replies non-chalantly "…..but as for you" he loops an arm around her waist bringing her close, making her blush at him as their noses touch.

"I'll be ready to take that reward in the morning"

* * *

CH 2 "Feeding time"

Discord set the two fussing foals on their stools, strapping them safely on their highchairs; they both let out a whine wanting to be free from their prison. He waves his finger at them.

"Chaotic, Primrose…no fussing, your mama is going to get your lunch…. then we can go and play some more!" he chimes making his children giggle up at him with glee. Fluttershy flies in placing two bowls in front of the foals in the bowls were a hot, green pile of mush of squash green beans, the smell making the two foals and Discord cringe their nose and turn away. Fluttershy lift up a spoon putting it in front of Primrose's mouth who turn away from it.

"yummy, yummy" Fluttershy smiles, which turn into a frown finding her daughter refusing to try "at least try it Primrose, you'll really like it, I promise"

She push the spoon away refusing to eat it, Fluttershy turns to Chaotic who does the same thing turning his head away in disgust. She frowns at them, she can't let them starve, she turns to Discord thinking of an idea.

"Discord, you eat this" she smiles, putting the spoon in front of his mouth he whirls away from her like she was infected with pony pox.

"No thanks, I'll stick with eating cotton candy"

"Discord please…they need to eat and if they see their papa eating it, maybe they'll eat it too, at least try it" she begs.

"No"

"Just one bite"

"Nope!"

"A lick?"

"Nu-huh"

"Please…" she begs, flying up to him and nuzzling into cheek "I'll give you a kiss if you do" this made his ears perk up, his bit his lower lip.

"hmm…fine" he sighs, immediately Fluttershy shoves the vile green goop into his mouth. He covers his mouth his face turning green, finding his children watching his every move he swallows and almost regurgitated it but keeping a calm face.

"Hmmm! Y-yum…..i-its really good" he smiles painfully. The two foals look at one another giving into the display, Fluttershy gets another spoonful of green goop putting it towards Primrose who opens her mouth eating it as well with Chaotic, eating their bowls clean with their small bellies full and Fluttershy lets them go off and play. She turns to Discord trying to get the taste of the horrible green mush by chugging down a gallon of chocolate milk. She flies up to him, wrapping her arms around his long neck making him look down at her slightly making the milk disappear.

"Thank you Discord" she gives him a peck on the cheek, making him blush slightly. He clears his throat putting his lion arm over his chest.

"Well, what would you expect from the greatest?" he said pride fully. She rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Well….can the _world's greatest father_ play with the foals while mama makes our lunch?" she asks gently, He smiles back at her.

"of course"


	2. Chapter 2

Imperfection and Chaos

CH 3

**"Picnic"**

Discord and Fluttershy watch from a distance their two foals playing with each other in an endless game of tag, flying around and disappearing in flashes behind each other, both of them carrying the same power as their father, something that Discord was so proud of them to have it made their lives fun. They had been enjoying a nice picnic watching their two foals play, watching them like griffons careful to not let them slip away. They sat on a red and white checker blanket enjoying the brisk summer breeze as they both finish off their daisy sandwiches. Discord leans back summoning a cloud to appear behind his back as support, stretching lazily his arm swiftly going behind Fluttershy bringing her closer to him, she smiles slightly blushing from his act.

"It's such a wonderful day" he proclaims with a smile. Fluttershy nods with a smile hearing their children giggle loudly in the distant.

"You know….it has been a while since you and I had some _alone_ time" he smirks wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her look away from him.

"Discord….the children?"

"They're busy playing, come now Fluttershy"

"We should'ent…"

"We_ should_"

"I…I don't know, we _should _be really watching our foals"

"I'll keep my eyes peeled for them" he winks. She looks back up at him and towards their foals who continue to play.

"Well…okay" she whispers.

Chaotic and Primrose chased each other before Chaotic got bored, following with her brother they both stop playing tag and turns to their parents who sat on the grassy hill above. They both agreed they rather go and play with their parents and flies up towards them to only be in shock finding their father kissing their mother, both of them preoccupied to notice their foals. Chaotic turns to his sister letting out a silent gag as Primrose stuck out her tongue in disgust, wanting the horror to end Chaotic snaps his fingers making rope appear over his father, wrapping itself up around his muzzle and pull him back separating him from their mother. Discord let out a disgruntle shout being pulled back from the rope to see his son and daughter giggle at him. Fluttershy let out a gasp grabbing both of her children her face flush with embarrassment. Discord snaps his fingers making the rope disappear, he gets up going up to his son and daughter.

"What was that for?" he asks only for them to giggle in responds he put his claws to his hips playfully. "Oh I see, you don't want me to kiss your mama…well I can do whatever I want" he press his lips to the embarrass Fluttershy for his children to grab his antler and ear making him pull away from their mother.

"Ow! Hey!" he yelps, Fluttershy stifle out a giggle bouncing her children in her arms making them let go of their father.

"Now, now…be nice to your papa" Chaotic and Primrose turn to their mother giving her face a hug, she let out a laugh giving them a peck on their foreheads. He crosses his arms with a frown on his face.

"What about me?" he whines, his children giggles to one another flying up to him into his arms as they both wrap their arms around his neck making him smile at them.

* * *

CH 4

**"Day with daddy"**

"Okay Discord I'll be back soon, please don't let our children destroy the cottage again" Fluttershy starts heading out the door to pick up some groceries. Discord rolls his eyes letting out a raspberry holding his children in his arms, who mimicked his raspberry.

"Don't worry about it, I'll watch them" he replies.

"Well….All right but I don't want to see anything upside down when I come back or no desert" she warns. She gave both of her foals a peck on the cheek. Discord bent his head down to her facing his cheek towards her. She let out a small frown.

"Oh no, I'll give you a kiss when I come back to find everything in place"

"Well, that's not really fair, I thought I was the one who makes the rules here" he inquires, Fluttershy tilts his chin up with her hoof.

"You will do fine by yourself, I'll see you in a few hours" She turns and flies out of the door.

Discord place his foals down on the floor he put his paws on his knees.

"Okay you two, now daddy is in charge and I need to keep this house clean so I can get a kiss from mommy, so Chaotic no Jellybean storms and Primrose no eating junk food from your brother…okay?"

The two foals look up at him in boredom; Chaotic snaps his fingers ignoring his father and making a chocolate cloud appear above Discord, he looks up for jellybeans to start falling over his head.

"H-hey I thought I told you-!" suddenly ten more chocolate clouds appear and began raining jelly beans on him that in under a few second he was buried under a mountain of different color jellybeans. Primrose let out a laugh getting a handful of jellybeans and stuffs it into her mouth.

"oh no! little missy, no sweets only daddy gets to eat all the sweets he wants!" he says getting himself out of the mountain of jellybeans to find another problem, the jelly bean rain kept pouring and was now filling the living room and entering the kitchen. He let out a yell grabbing his mane; he can't make the clouds disappear if it's from his own son he looks over to see Chaotic making donuts, cake, lollipops and soda clouds appear over Primrose with her mouth wide as she began filling her mouth with all the sugary treats.

"No, stop this right now you two!" he said going up to them "You're going to get me in trouble!"

They both continued to ignore him; he let out a groan pulling down his face as the whole house began to fill with treats. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't one who does discipline he usually leave that to Fluttershy just with one of her famous stares he could make their foals calm down and listen to her but towards him they only say him a playmate than an authority figure. He looks out of the window to see Fluttershy flying back towards the cottage carrying grocery bags in her saddle bag. He let out a horrified gasp closing the curtains and turning towards the foals, he had to do something and quick.

He walks up to them and pointed at them.

"All right, you two" he warns, gaining their attention, he crosses his arms trying to discipline his children for the first time. "Chaotic you turn everything back this instant young colt! And Primrose you spit out all that food right now, little filly!"

They both exchange looks to one another.

"Now! Or no more playtime!" with their eyes wide, Chaotic snaps his fingers making everything turn back to normal as Primrose spit out all of the junk food out of her mouth while her brother made it disappear and got her cleaned up just before Fluttershy opens the door.

"I'm home" she calls making her foal fly up to her happily giving her a hug on her neck as she looks up to Discord who straightens giving out a half-smile.

"Fluttershy, you came home early…did you got everything you needed?"

"oh yes, I hope you guys are ready for some vegetable soup" she smiles gaining cheers from her children who flies into the kitchen excitedly. Fluttershy flies up to Discord who grins at her.

"See? I could take care of them…."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you" she says gently giving him a peck on the cheek making him blush slightly as he follows her into the kitchen to cook dinner.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY


End file.
